1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric motors, and more particularly is directed to an improved structural arrangement of an electric motor by which the automated assembly of its component parts and sub-assemblies and the relative adjustment thereof are facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing electric motors, difficulties have been experienced in achieving automated assembly of the component parts and sub-assemblies thereof. Further, in such existing electric motors comprising a casing which contains a stator and bearings for a rotor shaft carrying a core, a winding and a commutator engaged by brushes mounted on a brush base or support plate, it has been conventional to adjust the neutral point of the motor following the assembly of its mentioned parts by turning the brush base or support plate relative to the casing and hence relative to the stator fixed in the latter. However, since the brush base or support plate may be slightly eccentric in respect to the axis of rotation of the rotor shaft as established by the bearings in the casing, turning of the brush base or support plate relative to the casing tends to change the conditions of contact of the brushes on the base with the commutator on the rotor shaft. As a result of the foregoing, considerable difficulty has been encountered in adjusting the neutral point of existing electric motors, and the achievement of such adjustment has been a time consuming and costly operation.